moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disney theatrical animated features
There are 53 animated feature films produced or released by Walt Disney Productions and its successor label, Walt Disney Pictures. Walt Disney Studios began work on animated short films in 1923. Then, in 1937, the studio released its first feature-length animated film with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and has continued to produce shorts, featurettes, and feature films to this day. Throughout the years, the studio has expanded its reach. Between collaborating with other studios to co-produce films to The Walt Disney Company distributing animated features produced by other companies, Walt Disney Studios no longer produces all their animated content under the Disney banner. Animated films produced by Disney-owned studios Walt Disney Animation Studios The following is a list of the animated films that were either entirely produced in-house by Walt Disney Productions prior to 1986, or were produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, formerly known as Walt Disney Feature Animation, after 1986. For advertising purposes, The Walt Disney Company began to affix numbers to each of the films in the late 1980s. Through this method, they could proclaim the film to be "Disney's n''th full-length animated film". When the numbering system was introduced, the group of films included became collectively known as the "Disney Animation Canon." Many film historians and animation fans refer to them as Disney "classics" or Disney "features." The numbering system remains today, as recent press releases for such products as the 20th anniversary edition of ''Oliver & Company, as well as the opening and closing logos and marketing materials for Tangled, (official posting by Walt Disney Animation Studios; contains images from films 1-50 by number, ends with special "50th Animated Motion Picture" closing logo used for Tangled) still refer to the film's number. Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia, Third Edition, by Dave Smith, page 33 Features in development include a Mickey Mouse feature film; ''King of the Elves, based on a Philip K. Dick short story; and an adaptation of Marvel Comics' Big Hero 6. Notes: DisneyToon Studios The following DisneyToon Studios films have had, or are planned to have, a theatrical release. Notes: Pixar Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios, a subsidiary of Disney, has released or will release the following films: Notes: Stop-motion films The stop-motion makers Henry Selick and Tim Burton have worked on the following stop-motion films that have been released or distributed by Disney. Notes: ImageMovers Digital The following films were produced by ImageMovers Digital, a film studio run by Robert Zemeckis' ImageMovers and Disney. Both of the films below are computer animated, and were also released in Disney Digital 3-D versions. Following the poor box office performance of Mars Needs Moms, Disney closed ImageMovers Digital. Animated features produced by non-Disney studios Unlike the films above that were made by Disney, the films below were only distributed by Disney. Studio Ghibli In 1996, Disney signed a deal with Tokuma Shoten for distribution rights to the theatrical works of Studio Ghibli world-wide (excluding Asia except for Japan and Taiwan and excluding Grave of the Fireflies which was not published by Tokuma), including what then was the most recent film, Princess Mononoke. The deal later grew to include DVD rights and newer Ghibli movies - the English language release of Spirited Away won the 2001, 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Studio Ghibli remains wholly independent of Disney and maintains strict creative control over the handling of the foreign language localization Disney produces.http://www.nausicaa.net/miyazaki/disney/ All of the theatrical Ghibli back catalog originally included in the deal have since been released to DVD in North America (except Only Yesterday) and several other countries. The following films were given theatrical releases outside Japan by Disney and subsidiaries: Notes: Animated features produced by outside/third-party studios Notes: Partially animated live-action films All of the following are live-action films and documentaries that contain animated scenes or sequences. Disney productions Notes: Other live-action films containing Disney animation The following are live-action films produced by other studios, that contain animation scenes or sequences produced by Walt Disney. External links *UltimateDisney.com - List of All Animated Classics, their DVD availability, and links to Reviews and Pictures * Big Cartoon DataBase: Disney animated features *Complete List of Disney's Animated Features (incorporating all Disney subsidiaries) * *